By their very nature, display devices have a limited amount of real estate for displaying graphical information. This problem becomes more acute with smaller computing devices, such as mobile computers (e.g., laptops and smartphones). For example, a smartphone may display messages from sponsors of an application it is executing (also referred to as an “app”), as well as the graphical information of the app itself (e.g., a game or map). To that end, prior art devices often overlay a message banner, such as an advertisement, directly over the graphical information of the app. Undesirably, this can partly obscure the graphical information of the app, as well as further reduce the limited screen space.